


A Touch like Magic

by Yanana



Series: Atonement [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Hermione Granger, Andy wants to know every detail, Atonement - Freeform, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Smut, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanana/pseuds/Yanana
Summary: Hermione woke up when she felt the bed dip next to her. She opened her eyes just far enough to see Narcissa put on her silk white robe and head for the door. The blonde turned around when she heard Hermione giggle and smiled softly. The witch blew her a kiss before opening the door.‘Take your time getting up, dear. It’s still early. I’ll make sure you get some breakfast.’
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Series: Atonement [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823371
Comments: 36
Kudos: 216





	A Touch like Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are! I wasn't going to write yet actually but you can thank Hustling_Rube93 and BlondeBombschell91 for kicking my ass into action! 
> 
> Anyhow, this was supposed to be the final part of the Atonement-series but I might add a 2nd chapter with more smut. This doesn't feel like a real ending. What do you think?
> 
> Ps. Thanks Sammie for coming up with my title (tho I think you just wanted me to upload faster lmao)

Narcissa rubbed the sleep from her eyes and tried to decide whether she should laugh or frown at Hermione’s sudden intrusion. She looked at the little clock on her nightstand and saw that it was well past midnight. The blonde witch silently cursed the exhaustion that made her body feel heavy because she really didn’t have the energy for this.

‘Hermione dear, I’m so very tired. Can we do this some other time.’

Hermione pouted, ‘I haven’t seen you in two weeks nor have you replied to my letter.’

‘I know, dear. I really wanted to write you but I fell asleep behind my desk,’ Narcissa said while suppressing a yawn.

The younger witch felt her resolve crumble. She had barged into Narcissa’s bedroom with every intention of scolding her but now that she saw the woman, she was torn between empathy and utter devotion. It was almost as if Narcissa had gotten even more beautiful during their time apart despite having bags under her eyes.

‘Have you been that busy?’

‘Believe me dear, without Willy my house would have been a dump and I probably would’ve neither eaten nor bathed. You’re not the only one I’ve neglected. But you’re definitely the only one I regret having had to neglect.’

The last statement was spoken with such a soft voice that Hermione looked up into those blue eyes that now looked at her intently, every trace of exhaustion wiped from them. Hermione smiled and felt her gaze wander from Narcissa’s very uncovered collarbones to her pale arms. She wore a white silk dress with lace and Hermione felt her throat go dry. It was Narcissa asking a question that snapped her out of her reverie.

‘Hermione?’

‘Sorry, yes?’

‘I asked if you’ve been busy as well. You said so in your letter.’

‘There’s no use in lying to a Legillimens like you so I’ll be honest. I’ve regretted firing you from day one,’ Hermione said with a wink, ‘but now I’ve finally found an adequate replacement so things will settle down soon I hope.’

Narcissa nodded, ‘the same goes for me. I’m starting to find my way around St. Mungo’s and I’ve been brewing potions non-stop to get ahead of things. If everything goes smoothly, I’ll have a more manageable schedule starting next week.’

‘I guess we’ll continue this conversation next week then,’ Hermione said with a wry smile as she turned around to disappear through the fireplace again.

‘Hermione dear, I didn’t say you had to leave. I asked if we could do this some other time. I genuinely am exhausted and I’ve not been sleeping well lately.’

The Gryffindor turned around and what she saw made her bravery slip away from her like water through fingers. Narcissa had flicked the duvet aside to indicate to Hermione that she could sleep next to her. A cheeky grin played on the blonde’s lips in a silent challenge. If Hermione thought that she could barge into Narcissa Black’s bedroom and leave just like that, she’d be very mistaken.

The younger woman suddenly found some of her courage and padded towards the bed. She undid her robe and hung it over a nearby chair before crawling under the covers next to Narcissa. The overwhelming scent of the woman made her senses go numb immediately. She could only sigh with happiness when Narcissa gently took her in her arms and pressed a kiss onto her forehead.

‘Goodnight, dear.’

‘Goodnight, Cissy.’

***

Hermione woke up when she felt the bed dip next to her. She opened her eyes just far enough to see Narcissa put on her silk white robe and head for the door. The blonde turned around when she heard Hermione giggle and smiled softly. The witch blew her a kiss before opening the door.

‘Take your time getting up, dear. It’s still early. I’ll make sure you get some breakfast.’

‘Aren’t you tired yourself? It’s six am,’ Hermione questioned after looking at the clock on the nightstand.

‘I had the best sleep I’ve had in years.’

Narcissa winked and disappeared into the hallway. When Hermione woke up a second time, the clock indicated that almost forty-five minutes had passed. The brunette stretched. She had slept well and there was still a lot of time. She usually had to hurry in the morning to get to work. A little note on Narcissa’s pillow informed her that towels and clean clothes were waiting for her in the master bathroom.

Hermione chuckled when she entered the ensuite and saw her own clothes lying in a neat pile on a shelf. The image of Narcissa snooping around in her apartment just to surprise her made the witch shake her head. She wondered how the former Malfoy Matriarch had gotten past Crookshanks. A content hum escaped her throat when the warm water cascaded down on her naked body. She picked a pine-scented soap that stood next to the vanilla one and used the extravagantly large shower to her advantage being able to bend down to soap herself up without hitting one of the walls with either her head or arse.

A solid fifteen minutes later, Hermione entered the kitchen where an energized Narcissa was cutting fruit into pieces while humming along with a song that was playing on her portable muggle radio. She had her blonde hair in a high ponytail and wore her silver framed glasses and an apron making Hermione practically melt on the spot. Narcissa looked up when she heard the strangled noises Hermione was making and laughed.

‘Good morning sleepy! How are we feeling?’

‘I’m not really a morning person but this is definitely something I can get used to.’

Narcissa kissed Hermione on the cheek and pointed to one of the chairs in front of the kitchen island. A steaming cup of coffee, some buttered toast and a bowl of freshly cut fruit was being put in front of the brunette who practically moaned when she took her first sip of liquid happiness. The witch who settled next to her on the chair flushed a little bit but managed to keep a neutral expression on her face.

‘So, what are your plans today?’

‘Well,’ Narcissa said after swallowing a piece of fruit, ‘I’ve managed to arrange for a short day at work because I believe I owe somebody a kiss.’

Hermione almost spat out her coffee. Waking up in Narcissa’s bed and having breakfast with her had felt so natural that she’d almost forgotten how she’d barged into her room in the middle of the night demanding a kiss. Before she had time to form a response, Narcissa had swivelled her chair, gently turning Hermione’s chair as well by holding her by the knees so that they faced each other.

Warm lips touched each other muffling the surprised gasp that escaped Hermione’s mouth. The hands that were still on her knees slowly squeezed before scratching their way to Hermione’s thighs. The younger witch whimpered and stabilized herself by holding Narcissa’s shoulders. The blonde leaned in so she could deepen the kiss, softly tilting her head.

A tongue demanded entrance and Hermione was eager to please. She sucked Narcissa’s bottom lip into her mouth and bit down gently before allowing her tongue to clash with Narcissa’s again. The witch had risen from her seat to get even closer to Hermione who subconsciously opened her legs so that the youngest Black sister could stand in between them. When she withdrew to catch her breath, she twisted Hermione’s head to one side by her chin and placed her lips on her neck.

The younger woman literally shivered when she felt Narcissa sink her teeth in her tendons and soothe the burn with her tongue. The blonde tucked Hermione’s still wet hair behind her ear so that she could trace her jawline peppering it with kisses. When she started sucking on Hermione’s earlobe, the witch wrapped her legs around Narcissa and moaned.

‘My my, you are a responsive little thing, dear.’

‘Well I have been waiting since Christmas for my next kiss.’

Narcissa chuckled and slowly raised both her hands to cup Hermione’s breasts. The witch arched her back pressing into the touch and promptly placed her hands on Narcissa’s ass. They kissed again, slow but deep and moaned into each other’s mouth. Hermione felt her nipples harden between Narcissa’s fingers as her arousal spiked. The older witch was just about to undo Hermione’s buttons when a loud bang announced the arrival of Willy.

‘Is Willy interrupting something?’

‘No, Willy. We were about to go to work anyway,’ Narcissa said with a smirk when she saw the disappointment on Hermione’s face.

She gave Hermione one last peck on the lips before downing her coffee in one go. The clock on the wall chimed eight times and both women startled. They usually started their day at eight so they needed to hurry.

‘I’ve arranged for my day to end at 1pm today, dear. Maybe we can have lunch right after?’

‘I have so much overtime that I can probably stop sooner than that,’ Hermione laughed, ‘I’ll buy us something to eat and meet you here. How does that sound?’

Narcissa’s eyes shimmered with lust as she leaned in and whispered in Hermione’s ear,’ excellent. Then you can be my dessert.’

Hermione felt her knickers dampen by the words alone and cursed. This was going to be a very long day. The other witch seemed to know exactly what was going on between Hermione’s legs because she disappeared into the flames with a devilish smile and a wink. The brunette waited a few seconds before grabbing some floo powder for herself to travel to the Minstry of Magic.

***

Narcissa nodded to herself when she saw that the potions brewing in her six cauldrons were nearly finished. She had collected quite a stock now so unless there was a pandemic of some sorts, her workload should become a lot more manageable. Suddenly the door to her office swung open and Andy strutted inside with a rather angry look on her face.

‘Andy! What are you doing here?’ Narcissa asked after kissing her sister on the cheek.

‘Checking in to see if you’re still alive. I haven’t heard from you since our talk in the park!’

‘Oh, I’m sorry dear sister but I’ve been so busy! I don’t know how St. Mungo’s managed before me. It was utter chaos when I started.’

Andy smiled proudly at her sister. She knew she’d be perfect for the job and had already heard praise from all the doctors and nurses she used to work with. The former employee of St. Mungo’s often dropped by as she bought her own supplies from the hospital itself. It was always a pleasure to see her old colleagues again. Suddenly Andy frowned.

‘Despite you being busy, you’re okay? And with Hermione?’

Narcissa smiled, ‘we were both drowning in work but we found each other again. She even spent the night with me.’

‘Cissy, you minx!’

Andy howled with laughter and gave her sister a push, almost tipping her over as she lost her balance on her high heels.

‘Don’t get too excited Andromeda Black! Nothing happened.’

‘So you just snogged?’

Narcissa’s face crumpled in disgust, ‘you know very well that I hate that word! But yes, we kissed. A lot in fact.’

Andromeda grinned before faking shock and turning to Cissy again, ‘are you nervous?’

‘Nervous? Why would I be nervous?’

‘It’s been some time sister …’

St. Mungo’s Potion Mistress scoffed at the words. She had always been rather skilled between the sheets and even if it had been from before her marriage to Lucius that she had shared a bed with a witch, she was sure she would not lack in that department. The only thing that gave her cause for doubt was the fact that Hermione was almost half her age. Her body wasn’t that of a young witch anymore. Narcissa shook the thought from her head.

‘I thank you kindly for your concern sister, but I’m sure I haven’t lost my touch. It’s like riding a horse. Once you learn it, you always remember.’

‘Only this time you’ll be riding a young witch.’

‘Andy! For fuck’s sake! Language!’

Narcissa’s usually pale complexion turned bright red at her sister’s joke. Luckily for her, two of the six cauldrons began to fizzle indicating that the potions were ready. The blonde gratefully accepted the distraction and went back to work.

‘Away with you,’ she pointed at the door and heard her sister snicker.

‘I wanna hear everything,’ Andy shouted over her shoulder before leaving the office and a very flustered Narcissa.

***

By the time Hermione gave Colin his last instructions for the day, she was so horny she feared she might explode. She practically ran to the Atrium and walked outside to her favourite store for two salads and a bottle of wine she knew Narcissa liked. Hermione turned around a corner where she knew it was save to Disapparate and counted to ten. She needed to focus because getting splinched was the last thing she wanted right now!

She Apparated in the middle of her own apartment and immediately flicked some food into Crookshanks bowl and gave him fresh water. The Kneazle cat gave her a disapproving glare before padding to his bowl. Hermione sighed. She knew she had neglected the animal lately but she hadn’t expected to spend the night at Narcissa’s. The witch jumped into her shower after flicking her wand at some cleaning tools that immediately sprung into action. She knew she had showered this morning but she wanted to freshen up a bit and put her hair up in a bun.

When she emerged from the bathroom, the dishes were done and every surface had been dusted. Hermione nodded. This should do for now. She opened her drawer and rummaged all the way to the bottom. Ginny had given her a sexy pair of knickers with a matching bra once as a joke but now seemed like an excellent moment to wear them. Hermione looked at herself in the mirror and smirked. She was convinced Narcissa would appreciate the lace that clung to her breasts in a perfect fit.

She picked a darkblue jumpsuit with a golden clasp on the waist with a vest and sneakers that also had golden accents. It matched her amber eyes perfectly, she thought to herself while ignoring the voice in her head that mentioned the nickname the Golden Trio. The witch grabbed her coat from the hanger, scratched Crooshanks on his head and focused before disappearing with a _pop._

Mere seconds later she landed on Narcissa’s doorstep, just within the wards so that no muggle would see her appear. She usually Apparated in the nearby park because it was difficult to aim for such a small location but today she didn’t have the patience to walk. Hermione swallowed before ringing the bell and felt her mind go blank the moment Narcissa opened the door.

The witch wore a forest green blouse tucked into a very tight dragon leather skirt. Her silver framed glasses were perched on top of her nose and her hair was draped over one shoulder. A silver bracelet and watch was all that she wore for jewellery and she was once more barefoot. Narcissa crooked a finger at Hermione who slowly entered the house. She handed the salads and wine to the gorgeous woman in front of her who looked at Hermione with a hungry expression.

‘I went for salad, I hope that’s alright.’

Narcissa merely hummed and disappeared into the kitchen while Hermione took off her shoes. When she finally entered the living room as well, two arms encircled her from behind, turned her around and pressed her against the wall. Before Hermione knew what was happening soft lips pressed onto hers and a tongue forced its way into her mouth. It took her a few seconds before she returned the kiss but she did it with passion.

Her tongue battled Narcissa’s when her hands found their way to the buttons of her blouse. The blonde witch gasped when she felt warm hands cup her breasts. Hermione pulled away from the kiss and marvelled at the sight in front of her. Narcissa had large but firm breasts and her nipples were already showing through the material of her bra. She leaned in and pressed a kiss just above the lace while her thumb rubbed circles over the protruding nipples making the witch in front of her hum softly.

After a few minutes the older witch clearly decided that Hermione had had her little moment of dominance and she gently pushed Hermione’s hands away so that she could place her lips on the younger witch’s neck again. As Narcissa nibbled and sucked, Hermione clung to her and dug her nails into the blonde’s back. She was sure that Narcissa would leave marks but something inside her told her that that was exactly the woman’s intention.

‘Hermione darling,’ Narcissa panted.

‘Yes?’

‘I’m far too old to be doing this standing up. Shall we take this upstairs?’

Before Hermione could nod her consent, she felt the familiar tug behind her navel indicating that Narcissa had Apparated them to the bedroom. They landed just in front of the bed but the brunette didn’t get the chance to orientate herself because Narcissa gave her a push and she fell flat on her back onto the duvet. Hermione watched in awe as Narcissa slowly took off her blouse and unzipped her skirt. The woman was in control and she knew it.

In nothing but a black lace thong and a matching bra, Narcissa crawled onto the bed on her hands and knees towards Hermione who had scooted over to the headboard. The witch kissed her former boss slowly, savouring every second of it. With nothing but a smirk Narcissa whisked Hermione’s jumpsuit away, never once breaking eye contact.

‘I’m impressed by your wandless magic,’ Hermione muttered between kisses.

‘Oh darling, I’m intent on impressing you a lot this evening.’

And with those words Narcissa straddled the young witch and slowly ground her centre against Hermione’s. She slipped her hands behind the Gryffindor’s back and unclasped her bra. Lady Black faltered slightly at the sight before her but quickly composed herself and leaned in to suck one of the perky dark nipples into her mouth.

‘You are so very beautiful, Hermione.’

The witch could only moan in response when one nipple was being released with a wet pop and long gentle fingers were caressing the other. Narcissa came up one last time to kiss Hermione, her black and blonde hair tickling the woman underneath her before she slowly disappeared out of sight. The brunette peaked through her lashes and looked straight into icy blue eyes as Narcissa took the edge of her knickers between her teeth with a grin. Hermione took the hint and lifted her hips so that the witch could take off the last bit of clothing she was still wearing.

Hermione felt a slight blush when Narcissa spread her legs and settled herself in between them. She could feel the woman’s breathe on her cunt that was already so wet with arousal. Soft kisses were being placed on her inner thighs and just when Hermione was about to protest, Narcissa’s tongue entered her pussy with one long stroke. The younger witch saw stars as her head fell back into the pillows and her hands flew to her mouth in order not to scream.

The blonde witch between her legs was licking and kissing and sucking her so fiercely that she felt her muscles tremble in record time. Hermione hadn’t had much of a sex life to speak of but this was fast, even for her! Narcissa must have noticed it too because she withdrew and pushed herself up to give Hermione a taste of herself. The moment she pushed her tongue inside the witch’s mouth, she entered her with two fingers immediately setting a fast pace.

Hermione started panting, completely breathless from kissing Narcissa and being fucked mercilessly at the same time. The moment Narcissa placed her thumb on her clit and circled it, Hermione came hard. The witch slowed her pace and guided Hermione down from her high before retracting her fingers from her pussy.

‘Good god,’ Hermione finally managed to say.

‘My name’s Narcissa, darling. Cissy for friends.’

Hermione laughed and swatted at the other witch who looked at her with a loving gaze. Narcissa quirked an eyebrow when she saw that Hermione had already recovered and was starting to change positions. _Youth_ , she thought to herself while promising that the next orgasm would have the young witch knocked out for at least ten minutes.

The brunette slowly pushed Narcissa onto her knees and settled herself in a similar position. She let her eyes roam Narcissa’s body and the blonde suddenly felt a bit self-conscience. The years had been kind on her but she only saw the imperfections. When she felt Hermione caress the light stretch marks she had on her belly, she shivered. Soon she would discover the scar she got from the emergency caesarean section she had when there were complications during Draco’s birth. The witch closed her eyes.

‘Cissy? What’s wrong?’

Hermione gently cupped her face and looked at her with concern in her eyes. The girl must have felt her hesitation.

‘It’s nothing dear. I just realized that my body could in no way compare to yours. I guess I feel a bit nervous, that’s all.’

‘Narcissa Black, you are by far the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. The things you consider imperfections are what make you you. They tell a story and I love each and every one of them.’

Hermione lowered her gaze to a little scar on Narcissa’s shoulder and kissed it gently, ‘what’s this from?’

‘I fell off a horse. Learning to ride was something I’d always dreamed of doing but after that my mother forbade me to ever ride again. I even wasn’t allowed to fly a broomstick anymore until I went to Hogwarts.’

Hermione rolled her eyes and carefully removed the black bra before ushering Narcissa onto her back. She then moved on to the stretch marks and traced them all with her lips causing the blonde woman to sigh.

‘Those are from my pregnancy. There’s a scar as well. Just underneath my underwear,’ Narcissa started to explain but Hermione silenced her with a kiss.

‘I don’t care Cissy. Don’t worry. You’re a goddess to me.’

And with that, Narcissa fell silent. She closed her eyes and relaxed while Hermione’s lips explored her body. She pressed a few more kisses onto the witch’s stomach before turning her attention to her breasts. The blonde sighed. It had been years since someone had touched her like this but her body responded like it had been yesterday. She felt wetness pool between her legs when Hermione stroked her through her underwear while still circling her tongue around her nipples.

When Narcissa was breathless and thoroughly flustered, Hermione hooked her fingers underneath her thong and pulled it down. She felt Narcissa’s muscular legs flex when she lifted her ass and couldn’t help but admire the woman next to her. Lady Black surely was in top shape and had curves in all the right places. Hermione settled between those long pale legs and suddenly realized that she had no idea what to do. After her hesitation, she felt a soft caress inside her mind like a cool breeze.

_Just follow your instincts darling. You’ll do splendidly._

Hermione glanced up at Narcissa but the woman had her eyes firmly shut. The brunette smiled softly before lowering her mouth to Narcissa’s throbbing centre and kissing her there for the very first time. Everything clicked into place when she tasted her lover’s arousal on her tongue. Hermione loved witches and there was no doubt about it.

She circled her tongue around Cissy’s clit and sucked the bundle of nerves into her mouth. In response the blonde arched her back and fisted Hermione’s wild curls into her hands urging her to go on. The younger witch lapped at the wet cunt while placing two fingers at Narcissa’s entrance. She entered her at the same moment she gently bit an inner thigh. The woman, known for being in control at all times, moaned loudly and pulled Hermione’s hair so much it almost hurt.

‘More, darling.’

The request was a soft whisper but Hermione heard it nevertheless and added a third finger before slowly pumping her fingers in and out of Narcissa’s pussy. Hermione didn’t have to think about what she did. It just felt natural and she crooked a finger eliciting another moan out of the woman underneath her. The combination of her fingers and tongue made Narcissa reach her peak and her thighs started to tremble.

Hermione picked up the pace and flattened her tongue against Cissy’s clit making the woman tumble over the edge. She felt Narcissa’s inner walls clench down hard on her fingers and instantly slowed the pace and retracted her tongue to give the oversensitive woman a chance to catch her breath. A few aftershocks jolted through Narcissa’s body before Hermione eased her fingers out of her and crawled up to settle herself in the blonde’s arms.

‘You were amazing, darling,’ Narcissa muttered before pressing a kiss on her forehead.

‘Right back at you.’

They settled into a comfortable silence and the duvet covered them after a flick of Cissy’s wrist. The older witch softly caressed Hermione’s ass and laughed when she heard a stomach rumble.

‘Lunch first I think and then maybe another round?’

‘Just one?’ Hermione joked making Narcissa laugh again.

‘Keep in mind that I am not the youngest anymore, darling! You’ll get me killed.’

‘I guess we have enough time ahead of us to explore each other further,’ Hermione answered with a smile.’

Narcissa rose from the bed and walked to her wardrobe. Hermione could only look at the slender naked figure that swayed elegantly. The black and blonde hair covered half of Narcissa’s back and her ass was so perfectly round, Hermione felt like sinking her teeth into it. Lady Black covered herself with a satin white robe that reached just below her buttocks and handed Hermione a similar black one. Right before they exited the room to have lunch, the witch pulled her into an embrace and kissed her lovingly.

‘Thanks for saving me, Hermione.’

‘You were worth saving, Cissy.’


End file.
